


Finding love

by SterekMyBbyCaptainSwanMyBabe



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekMyBbyCaptainSwanMyBabe/pseuds/SterekMyBbyCaptainSwanMyBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and derek find true love in a romantic place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding love

one day stiles saw derek and realized he was really really really really really really really HOT like really hot, so hot he needed to take his shirt off. after he did that derek realized that stiles and him needed to date. stiles then realized that they needed to date too. then they kissed and dated for 294717405810582840 years until they finally got married in the most romantic place ever... heaven 

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeey guys sooo this was just a little troll xD and yee so no hate???


End file.
